


Bruce Wayne the USA President Fan Fiction Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, President, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne the USA President.<br/>Nightwing takes up the mantle of the Batman.<br/>Oracle becomes the Commissioner.<br/>Helen Wayne becomes the Gotham's mayor.<br/>Jason Todd become the Crime-Lord.<br/>Tim Drake takes over Nightwing's city.<br/>Damian Wayne is be coming the next Batman.<br/>Damian Wayne found out about the sons of Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Wayne the USA President Fan Fiction Challenge

The rules of this challenge:

Bruce Wayne the USA President.  
Nightwing takes up the mantle of the Batman.  
Oracle becomes the Commissioner.  
Helen Wayne becomes the Gotham's mayor.  
Jason Todd become the Crime-Lord.  
Tim Drake takes over Nightwing's city.  
Damian Wayne is be coming the next Batman.  
Damian Wayne found out about the sons of Batman.


End file.
